parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rugrats Movie
Justin Quintanilla's movie-spoofs of "The Rugrats Movie" Cast * Tommy Pickles - Lincoln Loud (with Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lucy Lola Lana and Lisa Loud as Extras) (The Loud House) * Chuckie Finster - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Phil and Lil DeVille - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Dil Pickles - Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Angeilca Pickles - Margo Gru (with Edith Gru and Agnes Gru as Extras) (Despicable Me) * Susie Carmichael - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck It Ralph) * Stu Pickles - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Didi Pickles - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Grandpa Lou Pickles - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Drew Pickles - Gru (Despicable Me) * Charlotte Pickles - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) * Chaz Finster - Li Shang (Mulan) * Howard and Betty DeVille - Helen/Elastigirl and Bob Parr/Mr. Incredibles (The Incredibles) * Spike - Max (With Duke as Extra) (The Secret Life of Pets) * Rangers Frank and Margaret - Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) * The Reptar Wagon - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Various Monkeys - The Circus Monkeys * The Wolf - Dag (Barnyard) * Igor and Serge - Woody and Buzz (Toy Story) * Rex Pester - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Goat - Goat (Smallfoot) * Dactar as Herself * Dr. Lipschitz - Genie (Aladdin) * Nurse - Joy (Inside Out) * Lucy Carmichael - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Babies as Themselves * Cynthia - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Delivery Man - The Once-ler (The Lorax) * United Express Driver - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Air Crewman - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Lt. Klavin - Merida (Brave) * Reporters - Various People * Female News Reporter - Tulip (Storks) * Boris Kropotkin - Héctor (Coco) * Randy Carmichael - Aladdin * Minka Kropotkin - Imelda (Coco) Video Scenes/Deleted Scenes *The Rugrats Movie Part 1 *The Rugrats Movie Part 2 *The Rugrats Movie Part 3 *The Rugrats Movie Part 4 *The Rugrats Movie Part 5 *The Rugrats Movie Part 6 *The Rugrats Movie Part 7 *The Rugrats Movie Part 8 *The Rugrats Movie Part 9 Finale/End Credits Gallery Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Tommy Pickles LoryLoud.jpg|Lori as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Leni Loud.png|Leni as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Luna-Loud.jpg|Luna as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Luan Loud.png|Luan as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Lynn Jr.png|Lynn as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Lucy Loud.png|Lucy as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Lola.PNG|Lola as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Lana Loud.png|Lana as Extra (Tommy Pickles) Lisa Loud.png|Lisa Loud as Extra (Tommy Pickles) ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Chuckie Finster tumblr_static_tumblr_static_28rk7mvdfbtwsccc4so0cwoss_640Phil & Lil Deville - Dash and Violet Parr.jpg|Dash and Violet Parr as Phil & Lil Deville Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Dil Pickles JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo Gru as Angeilca Pickles (With Agnes Gru and Edith Gru as Extra) Vanellope.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Susie Carmichael Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Stu Pickles Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Didi Pickles Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppetto as Grandpa Lou Pickles Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|Gru as Drew Pickles Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Charlotte Pickles Shang in Mulan II.jpg|Li Shang as Chaz Finster Helen Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Helen/Elastigirl Bob Parr in The Incredibles 2.jpg|and Bob Parr/Mr. Incredibles as Howard and Betty DeVille Max and duke pets.png|Max (with Duke as Extra) as Spike Flint Lockwood.jpeg|Flint Lockwood Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|and Sam Sparks as Rangers Frank and Margaret Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as The Reptar Wagon Witch Doctor.png|The Circus Monkeys as Herself Dag.jpg|Dag as The Wolf Woody explain trex.png|Woody Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|and Buzz as Igor and Serge Chester v award.png|Chester V as Rex Pester Goat Screams in Smallfoot.png|Goat (Smallfoot) as Goat Dactar.png|Dactar as Herself Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie as Dr. Lipschitz Joy Smiles.png|Joy as Nurse Jasmine in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Lucy Carmichael Jessie.jpg|Jessie as Cynthia Not a thneed the once ler x reader by musicmaniac427-d7g5gsi.jpg|The Once-ler as Delivery Man Larry01.png|Larry the Cucumber as United Express Driver Flik.jpg|Flik as Air Crewman Stitch-kingdom-merida.jpg|Merida as Lt. Klavin Tulip.jpg|Tulip as Female News Reporter Hector coco.png|Héctor as Boris Kropotkin Chuckie Finster (Aladdin).jpg|Aladdin as Randy Carmichael Coco Imelda official pose.jpg|Imelda as Minka Kropotkin Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-scenes Category:Remakes Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts